


Wishing For Silence

by Mysticeyes2987



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of the 30 Quill Challenge from LiveJournal. <br/>Prompt: # 8 “I only want your happiness, knowing I can never be yours to share it.”</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wishing For Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 30 Quill Challenge from LiveJournal.   
> Prompt: # 8 “I only want your happiness, knowing I can never be yours to share it.”

It was amazing really. He had always been the one without super powers. The one who had always felt slightly left out because all he had going for were his brains and his training that allowed him to stand equally in a fight. He remembered wishing that he had some sort of power when he was younger. Now he would give anything to turn off the super hearing that he seemed to have suddenly obtained.

The soft murmurs that he could almost hear; the low, rich laugh that caused goose bumps to rise on his skin and a light jolt to shoot down his spine. Right now, he would give anything to block the two faint voices out, knowing that he was not the source of the obvious happiness that was pulsing through the walls from down the hallway. Knowing that he would never be.

Dark sapphire eyes stared at the screen before him, not seeing the faces he was told to find, not reading the words he was told to memorize, and not finding the answers he knew he could find if given an hour or two. They saw nothing but the smile that he knew was on the face of the one person he could never have. The one person who had come to mean so much to him, but would never see him the same way.

His eyes drifted closed for a moment, a soft sigh passing through pale lips. He needed to get back to work. But just as he found the strength to move on, to ignore the pain, the longing clawing deep within him, that laugh - the rich full laugh that always managed to bring a soft smile to his lips would echo off the walls, once again stealing his concentration and his heart.

He was positive that Batman wouldn’t approve. He knew that if Conner ever found out, that there was a chance (a big chance) that what they had now would be forever changed. There were too many unknowns, too many variables, too many what if’s and uncertainties to take a risk like telling his best friend that he had fallen in love with him. Especially when that best friend made it perfectly clear what gender pool he preferred. 

And Tim knew that.

But it didn’t stop the pain, the longing, the feelings from rushing in him every time he was in Superboy’s presence, it threatened to overrun him.

After all, he was good at that wasn’t he? Keeping secrets from the ones who matter most to him. His father, his friends, his would-be brother figure, his boss…

His boss who would be calling within the next few moments wondering where his research was because Tim had wasted the entire hour and a half thinking about Conner.

Conner’s laugh bellowed once more, followed by a lighter one, one that made him burn with something he would never admit to feeling. His black bangs swayed as Tim shook his head, sending off what little information he had managed to find to the World’s Greatest Detective and closing the laptop gently. It was better than nothing, even if Bruce would question him later. He then stood and walked over to the bed. Falling face first into the cold sheets, he bounced once against the springs beneath before becoming still. Even if the laughs had stopped and the murmurs returned, the low sound still echoed in his head.

He could do it. He could let the only man he had ever really wanted go; if only it meant that Kon was happy.

And he would.

Because he had to. Because the thought of Kon being unhappy brought on an even sharper pain. Because Tim could never shatter what Conner and Cassie shared for his own needs.

No…He would keep this secret. Store it with all the other secrets in a small black box in the back of his mind, never to be found by anyone else. He would smile and laugh and fight alongside his teammates, alongside Conner and Cassie and Bart for as long as the fates allowed them to be a team. And he would fight to protect his best friends’ happiness.

Even from himself.


End file.
